Mating season in a bottle
by Narumina12
Summary: Kevin and Ben are left to examine the contents of a serum that was found by one of Kev's many clients. On the way home from receiving said serum they are sprayed with it. When they find out what it's for, they, ultimately, go into shock. But not for too long, or we wouldn't have a story, now would we? Bevin fic, M for obvious reasons. M-preg
1. Chapter 1

I sat shotgun in Kevin's car and just stared out the window in pure boredom. I began messing with the window controls.

"Tennyson." Kevin tried to sound so polite while driving. "Tennyson." I didn't answer but I couldn't help but bite my lip to stop from giggling. "Tennyson, I know for sure you are not deaf, so stop that RIGHT NOW, before I run your side of the car into something."

I stopped and looked at him. "But wouldn't that mess up your car too?"

He smirked and looked at me once we reached a stoplight, "That would be the few times I'd say 'it'd be worth it'."

I shuddered and sank in my seat. Why did Gwen have to decide to visit her aunt from her mother's side, today? I mean, we just got a call to go cross-state. And Kevin's boring because he doesn't like me. The only reason he puts up with me is because he's got the hots for Gwen. I crossed my arms and leaned against the side of the car, too bad the road was bumpy and I hit my head against it repeatedly. I groaned and held my head before leaning back.

"Not too great an idea Benji, we're five minutes away from the factory we're supposed to be at."

I groaned loudly in frustration, "I hate you right now."

"Hey, if you had the idea of sleeping at the beginning of the trip, you'd be fine." he put his arm over his car seat and looked behind us as he pulled into a garage. "Besides, we have to walk a few minutes, I'm not letting humongosaur get a hold of my car again." he glared at me briefly then unbuckled.

I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue while moving my mouth to mock him. All while unbuckling and hopping out behind him.

We walked towards the abandoned factory across the street. " So what kinda tech are we getting today?" I said in a bored yet mocking tone.

"It's not tech, well, it sort of is. It's a serum that consists of nano machines and bacteria. We're supposed to check it out and see what it does."

I rolled my eyes as we walked in.

* * *

"YOU JUST HAD TO TRY AND BARTER WITH WHAT LITTLE YOU HAD, HUH! BESIDES WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH TRADING ME?" i shouted as we climbed into the car as quickly as possible.

"I said I'm sorry already! I knew you could get out of it anyway!" he threw the case of the serum onto my lap. "Hold this." he closed his door and slammed on the gas. I was pressed against the seat and was close to passing out just from the shock that he ran over one of the 'clients'. It just happened to be one that was liquid based.

Once we were finally out of town, I was holding my chest and panting. I had a death grip on the case and was shaking.

Kevin looked at me and laughed, "Hey, is little Benji scared?" he poked my leg and I twitched.

I glared at him, "Fuck you, you son of a bitch."

"I'll stop by Mr. Smoothie's."

My eyes instantly lit up and I smiled, "You're forgiven!"

He sighed but with a smile, "Man, you're one crazy kid." he looked at the case, "So what do you think that'll do?"

I looked at the case, "I don't know, maybe it'll give you super strength, or improved senses."

"Maybe it's a form of poison that rots you from the inside out." he chuckled. "Well, open it up and see if the label's in English."

I glared at him, "Maybe the guy could have told us what it was, if you hadn't decided to trade me so you wouldn't have to lose your car."

He shrugged, "Hey, you got away didn't you?" I scoffed and opened the case only to be sprayed with some sort of chemicals. "OH SHIT" Kev got a whiff of it and when we were both thrown into coughing fits he swerved off road while also applying the brakes.

I was still trying to get the stuff out of my lungs when Kevin snatched the case from me and began looking it over. "Fuck, well, looks like we're going to get a firsthand experience on 'what the fuck this is'." He clambered out of the car and walked off. I got out just to see him absorb the metal of the case and smash it to bits. He walked over and pushed me back in the car. "We're going to have to have a blood scan to see what'll happen to us." he said as he began buckling up his own seat belt.

"And you wonder why mom calls you ruffian." I said while pointing to the metal-case-turned-metal-pancake.

He scoffed and drove back towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on a stool in Kevin's garage next to his car. He was currently sanitizing a couple of syringes to draw our blood with. I watched nervously as he did so. "Kev, we're not going to die, are we?" I asked in a calm yet worried voice.

He looked at me in his usual stony face, then in pity. He sighed as he prepped the needle, "I'm not sure, I'm not going to lie. That would just be cruel." He held the syringe up, "You first, got that Benji?"

I nodded as I slid off my jacket and held out my arm. He held the inside of my elbow, looking for my vein. I cringed at the warmth of the needle when it went through then relaxed. He had pulled out 4 cc's of my blood then pulled the needle out. He pressed a piece of gauze on the punture. "Hold this." I pressed my thumb against the gauze and held it in place.

He did the same to himself and set both syringes in a compartment of a small machine next to his computer. He then began to press seemingly random buttons on it and the keyboard of his computer.

"Aaand... There." he pressed one final button and I looked over his shoulder at the stats. One of them was labeled 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson', the other was Kevin Ethan Levin'. I couldn't see anything more then graphs and charts. I sighed and sat down.

"What's the stats doc?" I asked.

"... Nothing unusual just yet, but I think it might not have had time to have an effect, just yet." He turned in his swivel chair to look at me, "It may be best if you stay here though, who knows what might happen once it does though."

I groaned, "So we're fine?"

"Only for now, it may just be dormant. Though it might activate at any time, who knows." he leaned back and had his arms crossed behind his head. "You can take my room for now, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Whatever I'm going to take a shower." I stood up and walked into his home.

* * *

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at his friend as he retreated. He stood up in one fluid motion and stalked off to the kitchen after grabbing Ben's jacket and throwing it on the couch. His living area was small but homey to him. The couch was soft enough to sleep on. And when Gwen came by one time she had commented on how the recliner was good enough to just curl up on with a good book. He had laughed at her, Kevin Levin doesn't read, he doesn't normally have the time, or patience. It's rare that he becomes even slightly interested in a book, unless it's a comic.

He pulled a cutting board out of the cabinet and began cutting up vegetables and a steak. He set the veggies and meat aside and pulled out a 'crock' pot. He took out some steak seasoning sauce and a bottle of beer and poured it into the crock pot with the meat and veggies following after. He turned the dial to a specific setting then set the cover on and left to lay on the couch.

Kevin remembered Ben's jacket and found it on the armrest near his head. He sniffed it to see if it needed washed, but found himself liking the scent. He sniffed it again and laughed, "Geez, Benji smells like a girl." He smelled sweet, almost like a fruity chocolate bar, next to the slight scent of blood and wood though, he had to admit, it fit the little guy.

Kevin groaned when he finally noticed his pants were tight on him. He sat up and took in a sharp intake of breath in pleasure. 'Shit, did I really get hard on just sniffing Ben's jacket? That's fucking ridiculous.' he thought.

He unzipped his jeans and took out his erection, he held it almost in a death grip and began to pump furiously. He groaned and leaned back panting and sweating. "B-ben." He muttered.

His mind decided to play a trick on him and imagine Ben was giving him the hand-job, and he came just at that little fantasy.

* * *

I stood in the hot spray of my shower and just let my eyes wander around the room. Eventually I found a towel for me to use after, hanging on the bar of the wall. I found Kev's shampoo as well, of course it has the word 'manly' in it. I chuckled a bit.

_He looked at me in his usual stony face, then in pity. He sighed as he prepped the needle, "I'm not sure, I'm not going to lie. That would just be cruel."_

I wonder what he's thinking right now, he looked so worried. Then again, who wouldn't there's a chance the poison could activate while we're asleep and we could be dead before we even woke up! Then there's the matter he hasn't even had the guts to confess to Gwen...

I sighed. I always liked Kevin, I liked him when we first met, mainly because he was nice. Though Gwen... she still doesn't like him, I don't know why. He's cool, he's nice, he's got a nice build an-... Oh fuck. Oh fuck no, I like girls, I like girls!

_'Then why have you been blowing Julie off?' _a voice in my head argued.

I don't know, I like Julie, just not in THAT way. As a-a friend, you know?

_'You don't like a lot of girls THAT way. there was that girl in 7th grade too, Meloney Grange, she tried to kiss you and you weren't just embarrassed, you were grossed out._ It retorted.

That doesn't mean-

_'Ben face it, ever since you first met Kevin, you couldn't look at ANYONE in THAT way. The way you practically mind-fuck him-'_

I do not!

_'Right, how you mind-ride him'_ I couldn't take it I got out of the shower and just stopped thinking. I grabbed the towel I spotted earlier and dried off. I put on my clothes and stomped out into the living room.

"Kevin!" I demanded. That caused him to straighten in attention.

His eyes narrowed at me, "What is it , Tennyson?"

I walked up to him and stood over where he was sitting with a scowl across both of our faces. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I finally had the guts to do what I wanted to. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He seemed shocked, and honestly I was horrified when I realized, what I had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I finally pulled away, I was still scowling, but my face was as hot as heat blast's flames. Kevin still just sat there in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open part-way.

I looked away in a rush, "I was curious, it was nothing. Don't think on it too much." I began to walk away when he had grabbed my arm.

"What the fuck was that Tennyson?" He growled at me. and glared holes in me, leaving me as nothing but shaky knees.

"I-i said it was nothing! I was just curious is all!" he pulled our faces closer and smirked evilly. "K-kevin?" I tried not to whimper, but the fact he was using his size to intimidate me, plus the fact he was holding my arm tightly wasn't helping.

"You have no idea." He pressed his lips against mine in an oddly sweet way before it grew more and more wild. He bit my bottom lip and made me groan, which he immediately took advantage of, by just slipping his tongue in and we began a battle of dominance. My defiance was mainly false but he seemed to enjoy beating it down. My arms wrapped around his neck and his took my sides and rubbed against them, which only caused me to moan.

When we separated, there was a small bridge of saliva between us. We were both panting and our eyes were half-lidded. Though he had a cocky grin on splayed across his face and I was confused.

"I... Thought you liked... Gwen?" I panted out. I had wiped the spit off once the thread broke.

He just raised an eyebrow, "No, I was getting advice from her. Mainly on my 'love life'," he scoffed at the last part, "She noticed how I'm always staring at you then when you look, suddenly there's something interesting elsewhere." He scratched the back of his head, "She even had me to the point where I'd look at her instead. Just so she'd remind me of what we were doing."

I blushed, "So~, when did you start liking me?"

He smirked before dragging me down to sit on the couch with him... on him. I was sitting on his lap, facing him, I could practically feel a growing hardness near my crotch from the way I was sitting. "I don't know really. It was sometime after meeting you guys again, I know that much."

My blush just kept growing deeper, "I think it was when I first met you, I liked you mainly as a friend then though. It just made me sad thinking you blamed me for you absorbing the Omnitrix energy." I glared at him but he just mock frowned.

"Well Benji-" he pulled my top half closer and began nipping and biting at my neck. I winced a bit then relaxed into his touch, "-I do understand that it was partially my fault-" he held me at my sides and ground his hips upwards. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and moaned. "-And the rest of the fault lies with the watch itself. But, unfortunately, you got in the crossfire."

He finally pulled away to look at me. I'm sure I was a bright red but had a lust-filled expression. Kevin's face was a slight pink, but he was still smirking as he began to grind harder. "You like this don't cha Benji?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, looked away and nodded as I fought back more moans. I was being to feel hot, really hot. And one good batch of friction from Kevin made me toss reason out the window.

My eyes suddenly snapped open and I turned back around so quickly, I might've gotten whiplash. My lips collided with Kevin's and while he seemed surprised at first, he eased into it and kissed back feverishly. He suckled on my bottom lip and I just opened my mouth slightly, to give him access. After a few minutes of Frenching we pulled away. His eyes were half-lidded, but he still smirked at me. "Damn, Benji."

I smiled slightly as I leaned forward and nipped his ear, "Kev, I'm horny." I whined/whispered. I could feel him tense, before he picked me up bridal style off of his lap.

"You've got damn good timing."

I smiled and just watched as he carried me to, what I assume, was his bedroom. He pushed open the slightly ajar door and practically tossed me on the bed. He shut the door then pounced on me.

He was nipping and biting all over my neck while also prying off my black tee shirt. Once he finally got it off he latched on to a nipple. He bit down and made me squeal like a girl. He seemed to like it and did it again on the other, I squeaked and covered my mouth. He smiled and held one of my wrists, "Benji, it's fine. It's cute, really." I reluctantly pulled my hands away to let him kiss me in an oddly gentle way.

I tugged at his shirt, which caused him to chuckle. I pouted at him until he pulled the stupid thing off. I ran my hands down his pale chest, I felt every toned muscle underneath the skin. "Like what you see?"

I hummed in agreement as he undid my belt. He finally got it off and tossed it aside with our shirts. He let me up long enough to take off my pants myself. I smirked and, instead of letting him on top of me again, I pushed him to my previously place and nipped at his neck as he just accepted his fate and held my ass in his hands. I sat up on him and worked to get his pants off.

"So what, you get to take off your own pants but I don't?" he said in a mocking manner.

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't complain, or I'll stop." I pecked him on the lips then went back to my task.

Once I was finally able to take off his pants I stared at the huge member in front of me. I knew it was big, just by him rubbing it against me, but... Jesus fucking Christ, I wasn't expecting this.

"Problem Benji?" I looked up to see him smirking.

"You're huge... I-I don't think I can-"

He pressed his lips onto my forehead, "You'll be fine. Though I can't say much about after, you'll probably have a sore ass."

I instantly paled of all color, but swallowed and pushed Kev back onto the bed. I looked around the room for a bottle, a bottle I knew Kev might have. _If I was Kevin Levin, where would I-_ I looked under the bed to find a bottle of lube hidden beside the bedside table. I smiled and grabbed it. Once I saw Kevin's face I smiled. He was even redder then me. "What? I have one too." I said.

It wasn't a lie. Dad gave me one saying that if it was just used for masturbation it was fine. It was on my 15th birthday, pulling that out of a box in front of my entire family, and Julie and Kevin was embarrassing.

He scowled, "Yeah, I remember, just... How did you know where to find it?"

"Easy access and considering that Gwen tends to come over a lot you had to hide it somewhere you were sure she wouldn't find it. I have mine under the mattress." I smiled to him as I just let the liquid drip onto my fingers.

Kevin's eyes widened, "No, Ben I don't do bottom."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who said anything about bottoming?" I rubbed the liquid on his erection and watched him shiver and throw his head back. I leaned on top of him and kissed his jaw as I began to prepare myself. He looked back at me then past me to see what I was doing, he groaned and threw his head back again.

"Fuck Ben, do you know what the fuck you're doing to me?" he said shakily. I pulled his head back to kiss him. "You done yet?"

I nodded and sat back up. I lowered myself on to him and just began to impale myself. I gasped in pain as I finally got the head in. Kevin switched our positions and I just stared back up at him in wonder. He knew just where to touch that would make me relax, whenever I was relaxed, he would go a little deeper. Each time he would stop when I gasped.

Once he was finally all in he stopped so I could get used to it. I moved my hips a little just to tell him it was fine.

"You sure?"

"Yes... Move dammit."

He did and we both began to groan. "God Ben, you're so tight." I took a large breath of air in pleasure as he hit a bundle of nerves inside me. I threw my head back and I could feel him smirk. "You're really liking this aren't you?" he mocked. I reached out to him and hooked my arms around his neck.

"Less talky, more fucky."

The pace of his thrusts quickened and so did my pants. He was grunting and moaning like a wild animal, and I'm sure I was worse. My eyes were rolled back in my head and my tongue was sticking out.

"K-Kevin! I'm-"

"I'm right behind you."

I moaned loudly as I came onto both of our stomachs. Kevin grunted as I felt him cum right inside of me.

We both fell back on the bed panting and sweating messes.

* * *

AN: Like that?

Read and Review as you so please *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a loud annoying beep. I groaned and cuddled closer to the heat that surrounded me. The heat began to move and try to escape my grasp.

"God Tennyson, I never knew you were THIS clingy." The voice snapped me out of my stupor and I immediately let go and rolled over.

"You ruined it."

"How I ruin 'it'? And what exactly did I ruin?"

"A nice moment of silence, you ruined it. With that goddamn arrogance of yours." I pulled the pillow over my head. "Besides what was with that noise from before? Was that an alarm or something?"

I felt the bed move around, "Someone's not a morning person." I heard the bed creak and peeked out to see Kevin standing up in all his naked jack-ass glory. I blushed and buried my head again. "Didn't answer my question."

I could feel him smirk, "No, that was my computer, it was alerting us to say that it's identified what the stuff inside us is." I peeked out to see him now fully dressed. "Get dressed and I'll cook something for us."

I raised a brow, "You cook?"

"Yeah, when you live alone you kinda get sick of eating out." I huffed as he walked out.

* * *

Once I finally had my usual clothes on I had walked out to find eggs on a plate waiting for me but no Kevin. I shrugged and ate them, they were pretty good, though a little over salted. Once I had finished I put the plate in the sink and walked into Kevin's garage. I found him slumped over his computer and typing. He had a stressed scowl across his face.

"Hey, got any idea what it is?"

"Not yet, the computer just locates the files, I gotta hack 'em." he continued typing, until there was a ding. He smiled and looked over at me, "Hey, on the bright side, it was easy, so it mustn't be too bad." I smiled slightly and looked over his shoulder.

'Knoxram hormone enhancer'

I paled. Hormones? Don't I have enough just as a teenager?

"It says that it enhances male hormones to the point where if they just THINK about the person they like, or the best choice of person as a mate, they get all hot and bothered." Kevin laughed at that and I panicked.

"What's so funny!" I shouted.

"You kidding? That explains why you were so horny!" He looked at me and I blushed.

"Sh-shut up! Read the rest!"

His eyes scanned over the page more, then he began to turn red.

"What is it?" I grabbed his shirt, "Tell me!" He just barely registered that I was there, but once he did his gaze was averted from the screen to me. "Kevin tell me what it said!"

"It said that that if the chosen 'mate' is male then the submissive one-" He looked away nervously and mumbled.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, tell me what the fuck the last part is."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Ben... I may have gotten you pregnant..."

My eye twitched as I let him go. I stood up straight and just looked at a bird some where 2 miles from here. I'm not unfamiliar with having kids, no, the 'little chills' that now roam space are proof of that. The problems are as listed: 1) This did not happen because of some sort of asexual means like it did with Big chill, 2) I was fucked, as a human, not some alien, 3) I am a male human. With absolutely NO means of having a child. I've heard childbirth hurts like hell as a woman, imagine it as a guy, we have no means to get it out! 4) despite the fact, my parents always told me to 'not get some girl pregnant' and they never said I should, they would possibly scold me and ground me until the baby comes. And even then! they'd probably just take care of it themselves and kick Kevin out!

"Ben?" Kevin snapped his fingers in my face, "Hey Benji?" he waved his hand in front of my eyes. "BENJI!"

I finally came out of my trance and started to tear up. Kevin seemed startled at first, but he picked his attitude back up and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him and just cried into his shirt.

We heard a creak and saw that Gwen and Julie had opened the garage door. They seemed shocked to see both of us in each other's arms but once they saw my state they glared at Kevin.

"Kevin, I believe an explanation is in order... Now-" Gwen demanded. Kevin seemed to tense a bit at the sight of my angry cousin. "Why is Ben crying?"

"I-I honestly don't know, I, well, we..." he looked at me then back at them, "You should sit down first."

Their eyebrows raised as I wiped the tears away. We all walked into the living room I sat in between Kev and Gwen while Julie took the recliner.

Julie looked at Kevin and spoke in a voice none of us had ever heard from her, it was dripping with venom, "Explain."

"Well, It started with that mission I told you about, the one with the serum?" when all he got was a glare from both girls he continued, "yeah well, we got the stuff for study, then once we had thought everything was calm-"

"I opened the case that held the serum, it sprayed both of us." I interrupted. "Kevin brought both of us here so he could see if it was a poison or something, we didn't find out what it was until today." I looked down.

"Well what was it?" Julie asked worriedly.

"We~ll, it wasn't poison..." I said nervously. I heard the girls sigh in relief, "Though it did have a neutral effect on us."

"What was it?"

"... Ben's pregnant, and I'm the father." Kevin said. I blinked then saw Gwen trying to strangle Kevin.

"GWEN! GET OFF! JULIE HELP!" I tried to pry her hands off of his throat and Julie tried to pull her away.


	5. Chapter 5

It took maybe 30 minutes to get Gwen off and an extra 10 to tie her up so she won't do it again.

"Ok, now that that's done, Ben." Julie said after tightening the knot a bit, "Please explain just a little more."

I nodded and we both sat back down, "Well, for starters... Me and Kev are 'together' I guess..." I blushed a bit when both girls were silent for a minute. I also jumped when they started squealing.

"I knew it! Who started it?" Julie asked.

I just looked over at Kevin, who was still a little disorientated from the squeals. "Uh, Ben did." he said cautiously.

Both of their mouths fell open, then came another bout of squeals. "I always thought Kevin would be the first to confess!"

Me and Kevin didn't have fun explaining how that went. Because once the story got to the part where I was acting like a whiny whore, we avoided that part and the whole 'sex' thing. Funny thing though, they wanted FULL and absolute details.

* * *

All of us sat in Kevin's car now. The first thing we have to do is tell Grandpa Max, so he can at least hook us up with a doctor or something. Because the whole 'male pregnancy' thing is pretty weird, mainly to me though. Kevin was just surprised that it could happen, other then that, he just fell into the role of my protector. Gwen and Julie were more or less BEGGING to be the godmother or something. I, personally didn't wanna hear it, so I tried to sit up front with Kevin. Too bad they dragged me into the back with them. Kevin just chuckled under his breath and drove, to my dismay.

"Oh please, Ben? I want to be a part of the family!" Julie asked as she held my right hand in both of her own.

"Yeah and since I'm your cousin I get baby privileges too right?" Gwen asked. She held my other hand in her own grip.

Both girls were too close for comfort, "Uh..."

"We're here." Kevin looked back at me with a smirk. "Geez, even when you're gay, you're a womanizer."

I glared at him, "yes, because I SO enjoy my cousin and Best friend strangling my hands." Both girls immediately let go at my complaint and looked away.

"You can thank me later Benji. Right now we need to find Max." He got out of the car. Gwen and Julie followed and I came out just growling and mumbling.

In front of me stood Max's hardware store, along with Pierce, Helen, Manny, Grandpa Max, and... Albedo? Max smiled at me and waved with the hand that led up to a chain on Albedo's neck. Said alien looked away and pouted.

I couldn't help but smirk, "How's the chili fry craving going?"

He glared at me, "Very well, actually, Benjamin. I see you're still very much regrettably alive." he retorted.

"Well you know if you hadn't had this great idea of trying to copy me, you would still be on 'this god forsaken planet' as you so kindly yelled at me the last time I saw you."

Albedo mumbled something that Max heard, only to press a button on the chain that sent a shock of electricity through it and into Albedo.

"You said you needed something Ben?" Max asked calmly while Albedo was still facing aftershocks.

I blushed hid behind Kevin and Gwen, "You guys tell him."

Max raised a brow and Pierce sighed. "Ben we need to know what's wrong with you before any of us can do anything." Helen added.

Kevin glanced back at me and said, "Max have you ever heard of the Knoxram serum?"

Max's eyes grew wide in recognition and Albedo burst into laughter. The three plumber's kids were more confused then ever.

Max pressed the button again, "You better come with me then, it's good that your grandmother came for a visit then." He walked into the hardware store and lead us to the lab (AN: I don't know how, imagine something up). There we found Grandma Verdona juggling three small balls of energy with one hand. She took one look at me and smiled.

"Hello Ben."

"Verdona, could you do a scan on Ben? It seems that he somehow got a hold of the Knoxram serum." Max said while leading all of the kids into a separate room.

"I did actually." Kevin said, "Ben got caught in the crossfire."

Verdona giggled a bit, "Well, I knew something like this would happen, if not now, by accident, then later on purpose." she rolled up her sleeves and placed a single hand on my stomach. Her eyes glowed the familiar pinkish-purple then stopped. "Yep, there's a future kid in there. I can't quite tell how many or gender. But there's one in there." she smirked as she pulled her hand back, "And I assume Kevin here is the father?" when we both nodded she patted our shoulders. "I knew it would happen between you two eventually." she gave us both a hug.

"So, uh, how is this going to work?" Kevin asked.

She seemed to think for a moment, "I don't really know. But I'm sure that somewhere in the multiverse there is someone who does, and if there is, Max can find them." She patted my head then left the room to find Grandpa and the others.

"Ouch..."

"I swear if I have to have a-a C-section, or whatever it's called, I'll kill you. Boyfriend or not." I said to Kevin.

His eyes grew wide, "Wait, you do know that it's possible to abort it right? That's an option too! You can't possibly be thinking about keeping it, are you?"

I began to pout, "Of course, we may never get this chance again if the idea comes up again. Besides, I guess I can put up with my parents caring for it for a while, I'm sure they wouldn't mind babysitting a few times."

He sighed, "I don't know if..." he trailed off into a mumble.

I raised a brow, "What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know if I'll be..."

"Still can't hear you!"

"I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE A GOOD ENOUGH DAD!" he blushed, turned away and huffed, "I never had one to look up to, so how will I know what to do?"

"Kevin, you do realize that, unlike me, you have a choice." I swallowed hard, I didn't want to mention this for fear he'd take me up on my offer but it had to be said. "You could walk away now, and just forget about me, or you could stay, and help." he looked back at me in shock and I grabbed his shirt before he could say anything, "Kevin, if you go, you'll keep running from the fear you'd 'end up like your father'. If you stay, we'll do it together."

"Ben..." he looked away for a minute. I thought I would know his answer at that point, he'd want to leave. I bit my lip and turned to walk away.

"It's alright, do as you will." Once I started walking away he grabbed my arm.

I turned to face him, he looked angry and sad. "How the hell could you even suggest that! If I do that, I'll be treating you like some one-night whore! I'm not gonna do that, it's my fault this even happened, if I just didn't-"

"Didn't what? Fuck me? That was my fault, I was the one complaining about being horny!" I shouted at him.

"That was an effect of the serum! I was the one who even suggested getting the damn stuff!" he retorted.

"I'm the one who opened the goddamn case!"

"Because I told you to!"

"..." I crossed my arms and glared at him, "Well I'm the one who did as you said! I could've just denied it." he growled in his throat lowly.

Luckily, I got the last say, because Max, Verdona, and Albedo walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright, I've ignored you all long enough. I tend to have sudden bursts of CREATIVE GENIUS, which most of the time, get accidentally deleted because I forgot to press the fucking save button, despite the fact I tend to keep the cursor hovering over it '-_-**

**Anyway replies;**

**Ben fan 4ever: Thank you, it just comes to me occasionally, mainly after watching 'Rath Fail' on youtube, over and over again. :)**

**4arms: Thanks, one of my friends' cousin's got one for his sixteenth birthday, he didn't use it unfortunately...**

**And now that all reveiws I thought should be replied to are done, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"BEN IS WHAT?" My mom shouted at us. It was only me and Grandpa in the lion's den, but Gwen, Kevin, Verdona and Albedo were outside just in case something was to happen.

I flinched at my mom's voice and sighed nervously, "Y-yeah. Pregnant."

"Saundra, he was under the influence of the Knoxram serum at the time. It wasn't his fault." Grandpa attempted to convince her.

She glared at me, "Well then, who is the 'father', once I meet him I can decide EXACTLY who to blame."

I scratched the back of my head, "... Kevin."

Dad dropped his coffee mug and mom screamed in a mixture of fear and joy. "THE RUFFIAN!" I nodded, dad had to hold her up as she held her hand to her head and attempted to not pass out.

"Uh, well there's a good side to this." I tried to laugh. "Right?"

"Well, at least they'll be good looking, right? Oh hopefully they don't turn out like him in personality as well!" while dad set mom on the couch and Grandpa Max went to go get some ice, I snuck out the door and stood in front of the others.

"Ben, is your mom alright? We heard her scream." Gwen said.

"Yeah she's fine, but ,um, Kevin, you may want not to see mom for a bit, once I told her that it was you. She just about passed out."

"Man, Saundra needs to loosen up." Verdona added.

"Geez, she screamed? Why?" Kevin asked.

I shrugged, "she's focusing on your good traits, your looks, your-" I stopped, "Your looks."

"Amazing Benjamin, you can't even name off two good traits about your supposed 'Lover'." Albedo chuckled to himself, which earned him a smack from Gwen and a shock from Verdona.

"I can name off plenty, just some of the traits I like I'm not so sure that mom would like."

"Whatever, so where are you going to stay now?" Gwen asked.

"With me." Kevin interrupted as he pulled me into a protective hug.

"What?" I said.

"I'm staying with you through this entire thing. You and the kid belong to me, I'm not going to let you out of my sight so easy." he rested his head on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "sounds like I'm your slave or something."

He hummed and the vibration on my shoulder made me stifle a giggle (Benjamin Kirby Tennyson does not giggle). "And? Doesn't matter how it sounds, you're mine." his head was lifted enough to reach my ear, his breath made me shiver a little, "And I treat my property with the up-most respect and care."

"But not others'?" I joked after watching Albedo dry heave.

"Depends."

"Ok you two love birds, stop flirting and we need to move Ben's things to Kevin's house." Verdona added. I nodded and shook Kevin off.

"I'll show you all what I need help with." I motioned for them to come inside with me, but I made a stop signal when Kevin tried to get inside my house. "No, mom shouldn't see you until she can attach a good image with your face. So far, the fact you got me pregnant after just a few minutes of dating, no matter whose fault it was, doesn't bode well with her psyche."

He scowled at me then seemed to pout, "Fine, I guess."

I reached up and patted his shoulder, "Good boy, besides, I'll be with you for the entire 9 months, you've got plenty of time with me." I took my hand off and reached for the doorknob, "Oh, and, I'll be expecting NICE Kevin in front of mom, in case they decide to pay us a visit." I mock-glared at him with a smile. He returned it with a smirk.

* * *

"You're really taking your TV?" Gwen asked me as Albedo was being forced to pick said object off of the dresser. "Kinda pointless isn't it?"

"You're right." Gwen seemed slightly surprised, "It's pointless to take it if I don't have my game consoles too!" I picked up the super nintendo and the X-box. Albedo rolled his eyes while Verdona and Gwen shook their heads.

"Kevin has a TV, Ben. You can just take the consoles, leave the TV." Gwen added.

I blinked, "Oh yeah, sorry Al."

"Al?" Albedo asked as he set down my TV. He shook out his hands like they were sore from holding it.

"Yeah, short for Albedo, you try saying your name three times fast with a human tongue."

My alien clone just rolled his eyes and grabbed the suitcase Verdona handed him. "I would prefer you do not address me so casually, Benjamin. It makes you seem as though you've forgotten what I've done in the past."

"So? I prefer you'd call me Ben, but if you get to call me 'Benjamin' I get to call you 'Al'." I began to gather up the console controllers and stuffed them in a backpack with their consoles.

"Fine... Ben."

"Good, Albedo, better?"

"Much."

"Ok now that we've come to an understanding, is this it Ben?" Gwen said impatiently.

"Yeah, if I forget something I can get it later." Albedo had my suitcase of clothes, Gwen had grabbed some of the stuff off of my desk (mainly books and school stuff) and stuffed them into a messenger bag, I had the consoles, and Grandma Verdona had Albedo. "Let's not keep Kevin waiting, he's probably getting impatient by now." We all walked down the stairs from my room and passed the living room. Mom had recovered enough to drink some tea and just talk about other recent events.

"Mom, we're going, Grandpa, would you mind to stay here with mom for just a little bit longer?"

"Not at all, I can talk with your mother a bit more if you'd like, just to calm her down on the subject a bit more." he looked to mom for approval.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm happy I'm going to be a grandmother and all, but I think it would've been better after just a little more time. However, I will expect lots of visits, from all three. And the first word I hear about Kevin hurting you in anyway- !"

"Dear, I don't think Ben will have too much of a problem with it." Dad said quickly. "Ben's a strong kid, and Kevin's not _too_ bad either. I'm sure they have already whipped him into shape."

"...Fine, but if it does happen, don't hesitate to break a few walls with his head." Mom finished.

I laughed nervously. "I'm sure he won't do it. He already promised that he'd take extra care of me and the baby. Anyway, we have to get going, bye mom." I waved to them and lead the others out the door.

I saw Kev leaning on his car, arms crossed, foot tapping, and the trunk of the car is open. I smiled, _Wow, Kev is really impatient._

_'What do you expect, he's the dominate male, it's his duty to protect the submissive.'_

I rolled my eyes, I've found that talking to myself is somewhat effective, it helps with memory problems at times. Other times, the 'other thoughts' take on a personality of their own and become a total smartass. It only started happening after the time I cloned myself with echo echo. Once we had fused together, I had gotten so used to talking to another me I had created a new voice in my head._  
_

"Let's get going." I said to Kevin. He smiled and took my backpack, only to throw it into the trunk haphazardly and shove me into the passenger's side door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, home sweet home I guess, right?" Kev said as he opened the door. I carried my console pack and Kevin had the messenger bag and rolled the suitcase across the ground. I pouted at the argument we had just had a few minutes ago:

_I had grabbed my console pack just after getting out of the car and was headed to get my suitcase and messenger bag when I saw Kevin holding them._

_"Oh thanks, let me carry those."_

_Kevin raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm carrying them."_

_I furrowed my brows, "Kev, just let me carry them."_

_"No, I'm going to carry your shit, now cool it."_

_My mouth hung open, "You're treating me like a child!"_

_"Am not."_

_"I need to do stuff while I still can! I'm not going to let you do everything for me!" I shouted at him._

_He just waved me off, "Too bad, I'll be helping you through out this entire 9 months. Deal with it" he walked off and left me pouting._

"I could've done it myself." I mumbled.

He looked back at me and smirked, "Too bad, if you want to walk, I'll carry you, whether you want me too or not. I'm setting your suitcase in my room, I'll have someone deliver a desk for you to put your school stuff. If you're alright with that, princess?"

I blushed at his nickname for me and huffed, "Fine, just next time let me carry my own stuff."

His smirk grew as he walked away.

_Oh god. Princess? I'm fucked if he ever says that damn nickname in front of anyone at school._

_'And you don't mind being called by that? It just proves you're submissive.'_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I was glad that Kevin wasn't there for that though.

* * *

The day I moved in with Kevin was a Saturday, so that gave me a day to get used to living with him. That morning was rather odd to say the least, it felt like it was already routine. I'd often come over to Kevin's on Sundays, or spend Saturday night and then Sunday over with him. Mom and Dad still went to church, though they say it's alright if I didn't want to go. They just tell me to head over to a friend's house and tell them before hand. Though they never ask who, even if they did, I'd never say it was Kevin.

Mainly what we did all day was similar to what we did on a normal Sunday, played video games, ate, and got our asses kicked by an enemy in Co-op. There were a few more changes though.

Like, whenever we got to a part of a game that really got my heart going, Kevin would pause the game and we'd start making out. That got my heart going in a different way, a good way. The slightly aroused-beat of my heart kept down the frantic and nervous beat, and allowed me to calm down. Once we'd win I would cheer and wrap my arms around Kevin's neck, while he just sat there and smirked.

Kevin also told me how he learned how to cook (multiversal internet). Living alone taught him life lessons in first hand detail, like right from wrong, he learned by meeting me. Cooking, mechanics, hell he could literally fix almost anything as long as it isn't alive. I accidentally cut my shirt while trying to open a package with Kev's knife. He ordered me to take my shirt off, when I hesitated he just pulled it over my head and walked off. I shrugged and began to examine the package, thought before I could even read one word on the box, Kevin was back with my shirt. I didn't see any stitches in it, it felt normal, and there was no trace of the hole. My mouth was open in shock and Kevin was smirking as he dove in for a kiss.

All of that was, quite literally, yesterday's news. Today is Monday, the first day of school since I got pregnant. I'll be going for as long as I don't show.

I sat in what Kevin deemed 'my place' in the car, in the passenger seat right next to him. He had his car shifted from a stick drive to automatic a while back, at first he was a slight bit miffed that he couldn't afford the parts to repair his car from his usual 'guy'. He's forgotten all about that now, instead of setting his right hand on the stick drive, he puts it on my leg. He even went as far as to turn it into a game "Are you uncomfortable yet Benji?" I'd shake my head and smile while blushing. He'd gotten as far as my crotch and just began groping and rubbing at it. I began to gasp and moan so I bit my lip as if to hold them back.

I had noticed we had stopped after a while, but not at the school. We were pulled over on the side of the road under a tree.

"K-kevin?" I questioned as I panted in pleasure. I noticed he had shuddered but just shook it off like it was nothing, "Why are we here?"

"Because, it'd be pretty weird for you to go to school with a boner." he pointed at my crotch.

"And who gave it to me by playing 'Are you uncomfortable yet'?" I mocked. He frowned and shook his head, he began to rub the throbbing member from underneath my jeans. I looked down and saw that he had somehow managed to unbutton my pants without me noticing. I bit my lip as he took a hold of it in a death grip and gasped as soon as he began pumping.

I noticed he had leaned over and began to lap at the head. I covered my mouth and my scream just in time for me to cum. Kevin knew it was going to happen and moved his face up. That didn't stop one rope of cum from splashing his cheek a bit. I sat there with my once tight and firm hands, just hanging loosely in a relaxed manner in front of my face. My eyes were half lidded and I was panting.

"Nice Benji, a little quickly, but that was a beautiful show." he wiped the cum off of his cheek and stuck it in his mouth before kissing me. The usual Kevin taste was mixed with a bit of my own cum. I pulled away and watched as a bridge of spit formed.

"Fuck you."

"No, Fuck you. That's how you got knocked up remember?" I zipped up my jeans and glared at Kevin.

"Next time you drive me to school, I'll be in the back."

His once prideful, teasing expression had showen a bit of sadness at that.

I pouted a bit, "Fine, I won't sit in the back." his usual demeanor returned and I jumped up, "BUT THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT IT BETTER BE AT HOME!"


	8. Chapter 8

After the accident with Kev in his car, he just had his hand set on my knee and continued to drive as if it never had happened. I was still a little red and tired, but none the less, I looked normal.

Kev had finally pulled up to the school, "See ya Benji." he told me through the window with a smirk. I rolled my eyes with a smile and waved back as I walked into the building.

"Benji? Wow, Ben someone'd mistake him for your boyfriend with that." Cash said as I walked past him and J.T.

I looked at him and frowned, "So?"

He seemed shocked at my response but quickly composed himself long enough for J.T. to throw in his two cents. "'So?'." J.T. said, mocking me, he shook his head with a smirk, "Ben, Ben." he let out a small chuckle, "How would people react if they knew you were gay?"

I glared at him, straight in the eyes. "They wouldn't care, all they know is that I provide protection for people. As long as that continues they couldn't care less." I wasn't about to tell them that me and Kev actually were dating. But if word gets out to them instead of them throwing it around it'd probably be best. "I'm sure people would be willing to make fun of you if they knew you and Cash were getting it on every night though."

His smirk faded and he frowned, before scoffing and dragging a blushing Cash away.

"Wow Ben, I never thought I'd see the day when you stood up to those two." I turned and saw Julie smiling at me. I smiled back, "Hey Julie."

Her smile grew and she began to whisper, "Can I be the godmother? Please? You never told me yes or no yesterday." she was almost bouncing up and down with joy.

My smile didn't fade as I nodded to her. She began to squeal and the hopping increased. "Thank you Ben! Now come on we have to get to class!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me to our first class, Science.

* * *

I groaned as I finally walked out of school. Science was the usual, I sit in the front because everyone else already has the back seats. Mr Servello, the teacher, always loved to shout. Not just during lectures, he loved to shout everything, all the time, no matter what it was. The main thing is, he's so loud that the people sitting in the front, go deaf. I'm one of the smart people though, since he's always shouting, you can hear him all the time (unless you are one of the 'unfortunates' that have gone deaf) so I just put in earplugs. Julie does the same and she sits near me.

My next class is English, this is where me and Julie part ways and I meet with an old friend of mine, Cameron Johnson. Cameron and I have been friends since after the summer I got the Omnitrix, he's also one of the many alien immigrants' kids at my school, he's half anodite and half human. Turns out he's also had a crush on Gwen for a while, since long before she found out about her own powers.

This class's teacher doesn't believe in homework if you pay attention. If you manage to keep your attention on her for the entire class then you don't get homework, granted it's only a sheet or two, but still, it's best to keep your attention on her.

After that is gym with Cameron, Julie and Gwen. We had dodgeball today, while Julie Gwen and I was doing all of the work on our team Cameron (he's on the other team) would flirt with Gwen from across the gymnasium. Gwen got a lucky shot and hit him in the thigh right below his hacky sack, he took the hint and actually started playing.

Then it's my final class of the day, World Languages. unfortunately they don't have 'Other World Languages' to Gwen's and Cameron's dismay. They wanted to learn the language of the Anodites. I'm taking Latin right now, since we have to learn two to graduate my next one will be German. So far I'm pretty good at speaking it, then there's Cameron, who's having some difficulty but still passing.

Cameron was waiting for me on a bench just outside the school in front of the road. He stood up once he saw me, "Hey, Ben, wanna walk home?"

I sighed, "No I'm waiting for Kevin to pick me up." I sat down and he followed with a confused expression splayed across his face. His blonde bangs did little to hide his blue eyes, but none the less they hung low on his face. The back of his hair reached his neck and was a knotty mess of curls.

"Oh, is something happening that made your parents suddenly entrust him to be your body-guard?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, keep guessing." I smiled a bit when he put on his thoughtful face.

He laughed a bit, "is he your boyfriend?" he stopped laughing when I nodded, "Oh... I never thought you swung that way?" he began to scoot away.

I frowned a bit, "Cameron, really? It's not like you're not attractive, I think... I'm sure some guy out there would like you, but not me."

He pouted at me and scooted back, "Geez Ben, that was a little harsh. I was just playing... So you finally asked him?"

I stared at him, "You knew?"

He shrugged and held his hands behind his head, "Yes, before you did apparently." he looked past me, and pointed, "Looks like your boyfriend is here."

I looked at where he was pointing and watched as Kevin's car pulled up. He rolled down the passenger window, "Hey Benji, come on Gwen wants to meet us at Mr. Smoothies to discuss the-" he glanced at Cameron and went silent.

"This is Cameron, he is a friend, down boy. He also knows we're dating, might as well tell him the other bit." I shrugged.

Kevin narrowed his eyes, "Get the fuck in here. We're meeting with Gwen, Cameron is coming too."

I smiled as he whooped. He bowed to me as he opened the door, I laughed in amusement. Kevin locked Cam's door.

I looked out and saw that Cameron was glaring at Kevin. "Kevin, he's not below breaking in." Kevin rolled his eyes before rolling down the back window.

I heard Cameron scoff and attempt to climb in. I looked back just in time to see him trying to get his foot in. Once he was in all the way I smiled, "Wanna hear the big secret?"

His eyes grew wide and he forgot all about having to climb in through that tiny ass window, "Sure!"

I smiled to Kevin who was biting his lip to hold back laughter as he began to roll away from the school. "I'm pregnant, Kevin's the father, I'm living with him and Julie's gonna be the godmother."

Inside of Cam's silence Kevin asked, "So you finally gave in?"

I nodded as Cam began to stutter, "P-p-pre-pregnant? HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Long story, get Gwen to tell it to you, it'll give you an excuse to talk to her."

"Alright... " I could see a huge grin form on his face from one of the rearview mirrors. "Sooooo~. You guys fucked?"

My face turned into a cherry and Kevin was laughing. "Yeah, Ben screamed the entire time!"

"Did not! And don't tell him shit like that, unlike us, he's straight!" I yelled.

"Bi-curious actually, I was kinda going after both you and Gwen, though once I first saw you and Kev together I knew that if I came in between you two, it's possible that Gwen and Kev here would castrate me. So now I'm after that guy who sits two seats behind me in English, Zach Carter. He's hot."

"Good choice, Ben we're keeping him. He'll be a nice guard dog."

I held the bridge of my nose, ok so I didn't know him as well as I thought. "Aw, only a guard dog? Can't I be a bed buddy?"

I jumped up to say 'No' but Kev beat me to it, "Maybe, even then you DO NOT touch MY Benji."

"NO NOT AT ALL!" I shouted.

"Aw, but I've been wanting a piece of his ass since I first met him... What about double penetration?"

"No."

"... can I watch?"

"NO, CAMERON STOP! Oh my fucking GOD! do you know how weird it is listening to you try and get in bed with us?" I shouted. Kev reached his hand back and high fived Cam. "God I'm beginning to hate both of you."

"But Ben, you can't hate me, I'm like a brother in more then just racial blood."

Kevin raised a brow, "you're related?"

"He's half anodite and I'm one-fourth. And it's only by race, we don't even know if our families even " I said.

"Oh."


	9. Chapter 9

As we finally pulled up to Mr. Smoothies I was red and Kevin and Cameron were arguing on random sexual matters. Once the car finally stopped I ran out of the door and went right to Gwen.

"Hey Ben... Is anything wrong?" she handed me a smoothie cup, which I gladly accepted.

"Cameron came along, I told him I was pregnant and now he's trying to get into bed with me and Kevin." I said.

"You didn't know? Cameron liked both of us, he's over you though thankfully. He's probably just playing."

I felt two arms wrap around my neck and a breath whisper into my ear, "Of course I'm just playing, Ben."

I jumped and twirled around, with a punch at the ready when I saw Cameron holding his hands up in surrender. He had a grin on his face, I narrowed my eyes and my still fist took movement yet again and hit his cheek. He stumbled back abit, that stupid grin of his was still in place. "Totally worth it."

"Man Benji." Kev said as he walked over, "You were already stopped, what was with that?" he had a small smirk as he wrapped his arms around me. I shrugged him off.

"You're a downright dick sometimes you know that?" I stood beside Gwen with my arms crossed.

Gwen held the bridge of her nose, "Ok, this is what I wanted to warn you about. Apparently by tomorrow morning I'm sure, Ben will be showing the more physical symptoms of being pregnant."

"What do you mean 'more physical'?" I asked.

"Well, you'll be throwing up for a while, then comes violent mood swings. Those last for a while unfortunately, and nearing the end is false contractions to prep you for the actual birth, though the final one is."

"Oh I know this one." Cameron said as he raised his hand, "You'll wet yourself, but it'll actually be the water breaking, then you won't be able to stand for days."

My mouth dropped in shock. Vomiting, mood swings, false contractions, and wetting myself?!

"The vomiting and mood swings should start tomorrow, eat whatever you can Ben, but I suggest letting your cravings guide you. And for the mood swings... I might suggest watching comedy, it's best to stay in a happy mood without too much thinking, your mind will wander and you will come up with some, for lack of a better term, stupid shit." Gwen said slightly nervous.

Kevin's expression was that of fear, shock and confusion but the first thing out of his mouth was: "... Did you just curse?"

I smacked the back of his head, "Really? I'm not going to be able to hold food down and I'm going to be a total drama queen and you're worried about Gwen's cursing?!"

"S-sorry, lots of info to absorb, that was the first thing that came into focus." he didn't really move much.

"Sooo~, when it comes out, will it be painful?" And that's obviously Cameron's first thought.

"Maybe, Grandpa said that he'd be searching on how to do it, we DO know, however, that he may be drugged out of his mind or asleep." Gwen said.

"... Hey wanna go see a movie?" Cameron asked Gwen once he was sure she was done talking.

She sighed, "What kind of movie, and where?"

"... Porn, my house..."

"No."

My hand hit my forehead and Kev was chuckling at Cam's fail.

Cameron was pouting, "Ok fine how about that newer movie, the Hunger Games? My mom bought it after reading the book, apparently it resembled an old tradition back on her home planet."

Gwen seemed to glare at him, "... Fine, when?"

"Tonight?"

"Ok, and I want your parents there." Gwen walked off and got into her own car before driving away.

"Nice, but really? Porn?" Kevin asked.

"Oh come on, I have a naturally sarcastic and teasing nature that goes on the fritz every now and then!" He argued. I just shook my head in response.

* * *

"Ok so what are you craving?" Kevin asked me while we sat at the dinner table.

"... Pickles."

He laughed as he got me the jar of pickles from his fridge, "Here, if your cravings are going to be just like that time with Big Chill, then we might be in trouble."

"Why's that?" I said as I stuck a pickle spear in my mouth.

"You aren't eating my car."

I pouted as he laughed, "Not funny, that was a major iron craving. I had the taste of motor oil in my mouth for a month."

"No kidding. You ate a scooter."

"Nice job stating the obvious." I held my head up with one hand and ate out of the pickle jar with the other. Kev smiled to me, like actually smiled, not that stupid smirk that made me want to hurt him. "... Can I have a taste?" he asked. I stared at him blankly and took glances between him and the half eaten pickle that was currently in my clutches. I held said food out and he chuckled before leaning forward and kissing me on the mouth gently.

I melted a bit and relaxed, accidentally dropping my pickle. The sound of it dropping on the ground went unnoticed as Kevin pleasured my mouth.

He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss as he leaned over to pick the stupid thing up. He tossed it behind him and it landed right in the trashcan before he resumed with his past task.

Before I could tell, I was sitting in his lap and he was groping my ass. My hands were entwined with his raven locks as I felt his hand slide up my shirt...

Then the doorbell rang and I groaned, while Kevin growled. I got up off of his lap and followed him to the door. He flung open the door and shouted with an accompanying growl, "WHAT?!"

Gwen, Julie, Cameron, and Albedo were there at the door, Albedo didn't have his chain and collar. After Kevin yelled at them they looked at me to find that I was slightly glaring at them.

"Uh, we came to visit. But is now a bad time?" Cameron asked.

"Aren't you and Gwen supposed to be watching the Hunger Games?" I said impatiently, which seemed to shock them a bit.

"My parents aren't home, they left to visit my grandma from dad's side of the family. So Gwen suggested we come over here so we could all watch it."

I sighed and looked between Kevin and the others, Kev was almost pleading that we not let them in. "Fine but if you get bothered at all by what we're doing, you will be thrown out, violently, by Rath."

Kev groaned as they walked in happily and Gwen lead them to the living room. Gwen took the recliner while Albedo and Cam took the couch and Julie took a chair from the kitchen. Kev sat down first and as I was trying to sit beside him he pulled me onto his lap. I blushed a little as Julie giggled.

Cam put in the movie and while we waited for the trailers to end we just talked.

"So who's this guy," he pointed to Albedo, "He looks cool, like an inverted you."

"Albedo, he tried to kill me once because he was jealous of the Omnitrix. He also had this great idea to turn into an exact copy of me, then something went wrong and he instead had his colors switched up and he's being punished by Azmuth for it." I said as I sat sideways on Kev and hung onto his neck.

"Really?" he examined Albedo which caused said Galvan to give him a confused look. "He's cute, though I'd have to say that between you and him he's a little more aggressive."

Albedo rolled his eyes, "Ugh, you humans are so odd." he pushed Cam's face away from his.

"... How do you feel about a threesome?" Albedo began to blush furiously and Gwen was glaring at Cameron. "with Gwen?"

"How did I know this would happen if they met?" Julie said.

"Because you all know me so well, and you also know how much I like the 'unnatural' look."

"Albedo, feel free to smack him, full force." Gwen said.

Albedo did slap him, right across the face, but Cam just giggled.

I sighed and added, "You forget he's a masochist."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: HELLO FELLOW HUMAN WORM-BABIES *cough cough* I'm alright, been on an alien craze lately, from Invader Zim to Ben 10. That new series of Ben 10 looks pretty good, but I hate how in the second and third series they build up friendships with Kevin and Gwen but then they just cut it off with Omniverse. That sucked, they better bring Kev back though, Gwen can just come and go as she pleases, Kevin better come back permanently or I might have to hurt someone, preferably Cameron.**

**Cameron: What?**

**Anyway for those who reviewed between the short time it took for me to update:**

**lindiloo02:Thank you, I prefer to update quickly other wise the creative genius just leaks out of my brain. Once school starts though it will probably take a little longer.**

The movie finally came on just as Albedo was being tackled by Cameron, who was trying to kiss him. Though once the movie came on he stopped and turned off the lights.

Throughout most of the movie I was horrified, kids of eighteen to twelve years of age were forced to fight to the death? And when that little girl Rue died, I was tearing up into Kevin's shirt and I could hear sniffles from all over the room and a few scoffs.

"That-that was horrible. What anodite tradition does this resemble? You said it resembled one." Gwen asked as Kevin was wiping my tears away.

"I don't know mom just said it resembled one."

"It might be The Offering of Energy, it's a time when anodites choose two of their people, preferably the weakest, to fight to the death in an open arena on a separate planet as a way to keep their planet alive and full of energy. It only happens once every five of their years, which is the equivalent of 50 years here. I've seen one, it wasn't as horrid as this movie but it was still pretty gruesome." I could tell that Albedo was probably disturbed by the movie.

"Man mom was way off..." Cam muttered as he clung to Albedo and had a slight look of fear.

"That does only apply for those that live on their planet right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, so if you were to move to Anoditia if you were the weakest you would take part."

"I like earth, I'm staying." Cameron said.

"Same." "Ditto." were mine and Gwen's responses.

Albedo raised an eyebrow at Cam, "How would that concern you any?"

"He's half anodite, the same as Ben and Gwen are one fourth." Julie said.

Albedo sighed and patted Cameron's head.

* * *

The morning after I woke up and threw up. Kevin made pancakes, but it was hard to keep them down. I started crying because I thought he'd be mad at me and kick me out, then I burst out into laughter at his face. After about two hours of Kevin trying to keep me calm Gwen called and I begun to throw stuff at him saying that he was a cheating pig and he should go die. I started crying after I actually hit him and the cycle restarted.

Then there was school, Cameron offered to be my punching bag, but since 'fighting' isn't allowed I refused and held it in till school was out.

* * *

MONTH 3:

I'm supposed to quit school next month, because I'm feeling a little bloated. Though thankfully, no one has noticed that I was getting a little pudgy. I had to quit soccer, that made me a little sad. But that also meant I've got more time to think of names, we're supposed to go get it checked to see how many it's gonna be and the gender soon. Kev is either used to the mood swings or they've stopped as far as I can tell. I'm sure he's just gotten used to them though.

Gwen's older brother Ken came by and was shocked with the knowledge that I was pregnant. He started asking all these ridiculous questions, like how is it going to come out and such.

It's now the middle of the month, there has been almost no alien activity, and what little there is can be dealt with by Verdona, Max and the other plumbers' kids (they still don't know what's going on and I want to keep it that way). I've been sitting quietly watching Kevin work on my car with interest. Every now and then he'd ask for a certain tool and I'd hand it to him.

"Monkey wrench." I grabbed it out of the tool box and put it in his hand. Once he was done he handed it back, "Screwdriver." repeat. "Puppy."

I raised a brow in confusion, "Puppy?"

He slid out from under the car and walked over to his work bench, he held out a box. It had holes in it and I could hear a slight breath from it.

My eyes grew wide as he smiled, "... You didn't."

"I did, I heard that having a puppy before hand can help train parents to take care of a baby." He opened the box and a small Siberian husky was asleep in it. Once it woke up I gasped as it yawned, it had beautiful blue eyes and a soft coat of fur. "He was the runt of the litter, he's gonna get bigger though, might get bigger then a normal one. I'll tell you she'll help us learn how to say no, those damn eyes are what got me."

"Does she have a name?"

"No, not right now, I went to a guy that had pups he couldn't take care of, he didn't think she'd survive being born at first, but he got proven wrong when she stayed alive for a week. He still assumed she was going to die, even after I said I wanted her, so he didn't even bother to name her. It's sort of a good thing too, that means we get to do it ourselves." he picked her up out of the box and handed her to me, she was only a few weeks old from what I could tell.

"Lia. Can we call her Lia?"

"Sure, nice name, I was expecting something like 'Hope' or 'Angel'. I would've had to argue with that." He began to scratch behind her ears and she just loved it.

She yipped and jumped down off of my lap, she ran off into a corner, "H-hey!"

"It's fine Benji."

Lia came back with a tug o' war rope. I smiled and grabbed one end and pulled, she pulled back and as I shook it a bit she growled. I growled back and shook the rope again.

Kevin just sat off to the side and covered up a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

MONTH 6:

I've been excused from school, Lia is growing quickly what with all the food and love she's been getting, Cameron and Albedo are together and Cam's still trying to get Gwen to join them. Albedo manages to put up with it, he's even tried to ask if we still had some of the Knoxram serum left. That was something that Kev and I did not expect (and that Cam still didn't know what it was).

Julie is still very elated to become a god mother. She finally let it slip in front of her parents, then they asked who she was to be the godmother for. Needless to say her parents were horrified to find out that it was me. Though they spoiled me just as much as my own parents did.

Verdona has been gone for a while with Grandpa so she hasn't managed to check the gender yet. I'm practically shaking with anticipation waiting outside the docking bay of our base.

"Ben calm down, it's not good for the baby." Gwen warned.

"Why can't you or Cameron do it, or better yet, Cameron's mom, she's a full anodite just like Verdona! I'm getting impatient!" I whined.

"Verdona is one of the wisest of Anoditia, this is a skill that is not easily learned, she's probably the best to do so, Benjamin. Now calm down." Albedo said. He's been a little nicer to me since the movie night with Cameron and actually has been trying to help as much as he can. He just puts it off as 'information that would help if it were to happen to me'. I'm more or less just happy he's even been remotely kind to me.

A ship flew into the bay and out stepped Grandma Verdona and Grandpa Max. "Ben!" Verdona yelled happily as she gave me a hug, "You seem nervous, anything wrong?"

"Other then the fact I've been waiting for a while and I kinda let my mind wander a bit I'm fine."

She smiled to me, "Then lets see shall we?" she placed her hand on my pudgy stomach and her eyes began to glow a pinkish purple. "There's one, it's a boy and he's perfectly healthy."

I began grinning widely. I felt Kevin place his hand on my shoulder and he was also smiling, just not as much as me. I could tell that everyone else was also grinning and Albedo was trying to cover up his amusement.

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" I said, "Now, we've narrowed down the list! About five names for boys. How do you feel about Jack?"

"Really? Jack? That's stupid.*" Kevin said.

I pouted, "Micheal?"

"No, that's lame."

"Kyle?"

"That's worse."

"Kenny?"

"... Maybe. I like that it has your usual rhyme also with a childish tone." I stared at him blankly with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up, his real name would be Kenneth then."

"Kenneth Levin?"

"Kenneth Tennyson, whatever he chooses."

"... Next."

"Devlin."

His eyes widened and he smiled, "Yeah, then we'll have another and name it Kenny."

"I'm not having another, so just get used to jacking yourself off." I glared at him.

"Nope, that's what you're for."

My mouth dropped and I placed my hand over my stomach, "Not in front of the baby!"

"..."

We both burst into insane laughter and we heard another voice join us and stopped. I looked behind me to find Paradox standing there. I almost fell out of my seat or had a heart attack, it was hard to tell.

"Hello Benjamin, Kevin, I see that this is the time in which Devlin was conceived. I'd say about... 6 months, correct?"

"Y-yeah, please when you do that, make it a little bit more obvious." I said as I held my chest.

"Ah yes, will do Benjamin. Now why I'm here, there was someone who wants to meet you." he stepped out of the way and we saw what looked like a younger version of Kevin in a hoodie. He seemed shy, because he was reluctant to leave Paradox's side. His hood was up and most of what we could see was some raven bangs and onyx eyes. "This is Devlin Levin, he's your son, eleven years and 3 months from now." My mouth fell open once his hood fell, the sides of his head were shaved and the rest was pulled into a ponytail.

Kevin's mouth was agape and his eyes raked over our future son. "... Wow."

"The name is fitting is it not?" Paradox attempted to push Devlin in front. But he was met with resistance. "Now ask them what you wanted to."

"... How was I born if you are both male?"

"..."

"... Well, did you ask your time's parents?" I asked.

"Yeah, they said they didn't remember."

"... Technology is amazing isn't it?" I burst into laughter as Kevin still just stared at the boy. Lia heard my laughter and came running into the room. She stopped when she saw Paradox but jumped when she saw Devlin.

Devlin just smiled and pet the dog, "Hello Lia, how are you doing?"

"Aww." I cooed. Kevin just smiled and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Devlin was a sweet boy, I'm glad that he only got Kev's looks. We didn't get to meet him long, Paradox said that any longer and time would've possibly collapsed in on itself. Though it was nice to meet him 3 months before he was supposed to come along.

I sighed happily.

"What's with you?" Apparently Cameron and Albedo thought it was ok to just barge in.

"I just met my son."

"... Ben I've been told that drugs are bad for pregnant women, I'm damn sure it's bad for a pregnant Ben, so where's the weed?" Cameron said.

"I'm not on drugs, remember Paradox from when the Hybreeds attempted to take over? He brought Devlin with him."

"Yeah he asked us how he was born if we're both male. That was odd." Kev added.

"Did you tell him?" Albedo asked.

"No, poor kid looked so scared of everything. I was almost afraid to talk to him." Kevin said.

"You didn't talk to him, you just sat there with your mouth open." I patted Kevin's cheek. He just rolled his eyes and set his head on his hand.

"What did he look like?" Cameron sat next to me and grinned.

"A lot like Kevin when we were younger, black hair, black eyes. Really shy, good with animals."

Cameron nodded and smiled, "That is so cool! I wonder if our kid will be like that?" Cameron looked over at Albedo, who blushed.

I chuckled a bit, "You got Albedo pregnant?"

Albedo blushed even deeper as he began to growl warningly.

"He he, yeah..." Kevin smacked Cam over the head, "Ow, man what was that for?!"

"The level of stupid in this house has a limit, get out." Kev herded the idiot out of the house.

"How are you still sane after being friends with him for so long?"

"Because I'm my own type of insanity, I started doing this alien stuff since I was little. How are you still sane?"

He shrugged, "I don't know honestly, I think I've just gotten numb to it... Do you think I'll be able to handle this?"

I smiled, "You'll do fine and we'll all help you out kay?"

He rolled his eyes, "Typical human, I'm not used to having these urges to help or be helped. Galvan are an isolated race, we grow up individually, while you humans are much too social."

"You want to make it through this or not?"

He was silent for a moment, "Fine."

* * *

MONTH 9:

I was just playing with Lia in the living room with Julie, when it happened. The odd thing is I lost my legs before I had the wet sensation run down my legs.

"Ben?" she realized what was happening and ran off to find Kevin. The contractions finally started and they left me short of breath.

Everything passed by in a haze, Kevin carrying me to the car, arriving at the base. Till finally something was pumped into my vein and I passed out.

* * *

Kevin was worried when he heard Julie's frantic voice come down the hall yelling, "It's happening!" he dropped what he was doing and rushing to the living room where Ben was and scooped him up. Ben didn't seem to be fully conscious when he put the boy in the car. Kevin slammed on the gas and entered the base through a drive through access. Julie was in the back calling Max during his panic.

Kevin picked up the pregnant boy and carried him to the operating room he was told to report to when it finally happened. He laid Ben on the operating table just as Max came in with a syringe full of liquid.

"It would be best to put him under for this. It's gonna hurt like hell." Max said as Verdona herded the boy out of the room.

Once Kevin was out the door was closed and he was left with a bench and Julie. He sat hunched over with his head in his hands and scared to death for his boyfriend's life.

Albedo soon came by with rubber gloves and a face mask with a white lab coat and rushed into the enclosed room.

Cameron had come by with Gwen after and obviously was chasing the albino previously. "Is he allowed to go in there?" he said fearfully.

"I'm sure, Albedo did study under the greatest scientist in the multiverse." Gwen said before looking at Kevin. "Kevin he'll be fine, the baby will be fine."

"Gwen, please don't talk to me right now."

* * *

Almost hours later Albedo came out with blood on the gloves. He pulled off the face mask and turned to see Kevin looking at him hopefully. "He's fine, he just needs to rest and heal. Would you like to see Devlin?"

Kevin stood up instantly and the Galvan took that as a 'hell yeah' and lead them int to the room with Ben, to the baby's bed. Kevin took one look at the kid and began to tear up. Gwen raised a brow, "Kevin are you crying?"

Kevin didn't speak for fear his voice would betray him.

"Kev, is something wrong?" Kevin saw Ben attempting to sit up.

"Nah, I'm fine."

* * *

I believed him, because when he spoke it was of joy and fear, not just fear.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine. God that was horrifying." Kevin wiped away a couple of stray tears

* * *

**AN:I redid this chapter because after a few days of thinking I realized, GwenxCameronxAlbedo is just weird. Most of your reviews helped me realize that, so thank you!**

**Review Time!**

**Suckerpunch15: LOL, I'm sure that if I wasn't the one writing it I would've had the same thoughts, so it's 'aight.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you! *bows***


	13. Chapter 13

**Important!AN:For those of you who don't know, I redid Chapter 12, I couldn't quite come up with a good supporting plot for GwenxCameronxAlbedo and after reading it myself a couple times I realized that the thought of Albedo and Gwen together in any way makes me throw up a little. Dunno why just does.**

**So, once again, the last chapter, chapter 12 has been redone for the author's purposes.**

* * *

Once Devlin and me could come home, we were out of there in the blink of an eye. Kevin loved playing with Dev, he would get angry whenever Argit or one of his old clients would come along. Both me and Dev were laughing at Argit when he found out that Dev was Kev's and my kid, Kevin threw him out before he even got to play with Dev.

Mom was crying tears of joy to find out that so far he was more like me when I was a kid. Dad was still in shock that it actually happened. Verdona took the chance to make temporary toys made of Mana for Devlin whenever she visited. Devlin would just give her a confused look when she made them then would just examine it other then play. Once she left they disappeared and he would look around before moving onto another toy that was nearby.

Lia also took to Dev well, she would lick at his toes and he would giggle and fall over laughing. There was even a time that she had him draped over her back to escort him to the kitchen, Dev was giggling the entire time.

Mom and Dad had agreed that they would watch Dev when either me or Kevin is unavailable. Apparently, there is a war going on somewhere far away from here, it was only involving one planet but they were getting weapons from everywhere across the galaxy, Kevin being one of those assets. He only supplies a small part thankfully, the people who was ordering from him saw Dev and me when they came to Earth to make the order and understood the circumstances completely. Kev's mainly happy because he's getting paid 5 shards of Tadenite for half a crate, and he's already got one down.

Kevin sells some of the Tadenite to Argit for Earth money, Argit will sometimes pretend to slip up and make the amount wrong and run before Kev could get it all counted, just so he could stop by and see Devlin. He argues that he hopes that Dev turns out to be as mechanically able as Kevin himself.

I had just dropped off Dev with mom and dad. They had been arguing with me to try and get me to relax for the weekend, Kevin was done working for the day and saw me laying on the couch lazily.

"You bored?"

"Yes, Devlin is at mom and dad's, there haven't been any invasions, it looks like the bad guys finally learn their lesson... and they leave me bored." I whined.

"Yeah, I heard that Cam's having trouble with Albedo. Turns out he's having the exact same cravings as you, but seemingly more... Ravenous." Kevin lifted my head up and sat on the spot of the couch where it was. He placed my head in his lap and I smiled before snuggling into him.

"He's just a little more demanding then I am, that might be why." I heard Kev groan as my head rubbed his crotch. When I continued his groans turned into pants.

"You do know that if you do this, it's proposing something?" He added with a smirk.

I raised a brow, "What am I proposing exactly?"

He kissed my forehead. "Wanna make a Kenny?"

"No!"

"Well then no sex." Kevin stood up painfully and walked to the kitchen.

"Kevin, I didn't like that the FIRST time, what makes you think I'll do it again?!" I whined, "Can't we not and say we didn't!"

"Hm, no, I want another. I read online somewhere that you can't consider yourself a real parent unless you have more then two." He added as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "If it's a matter of 'who did it', it's easier when you have one kid, cause o'course they did it."

My eyes rolled, "Having one is enough, it makes things simpler."

His head poked out bared with a glare, "I want another."

"I don't."

He smirked evilly as he finally walked into the living room again, "Then you're not going to like this." He held up a small spray bottle in front of my face, it had a translucent blue liquid in it.

_Oh hell no._

_'Make him stop! Make him stop!'_

Kevin sprayed the air in front of me while I held my breath. Eventually, my lungs gave out and I breathed it in. I was thrown into a violent coughing fit while I shouted curses at Kevin.

Once I was finally done, I glared him right in the eyes, "You inconsiderate bastard."

He smirked as he said, "Yes, I'm your inconsiderate bastard that might have to result to bondage if you don't cooperate." He pulled a pair of handcuffs out of nowhere.

I moaned a little at the thought of being chained down while he just slams into me roughly.

"... Couldn't we do that anyway?"

* * *

**AN: YAY HANDCUFFS!**

**Review Responses.**

**EvilMissSaphy: Thank you and in hindsight I was tired and just thought 'Hey let's do something that seems COMPLETELY out of ordinary, I didn't like the idea either once it was finally out.**

**Ex Mentis: The funny thing is I'm writing it and didn't expect it. I was originally gonna have him paired with Gwen, but then it just happened. The few times I have control it turns out shitty. I just go wit da flo.**

**bxk-freakazoid:(from Chap 3) Yeah but in first person I can put myself in their shoes and mind-set and just go on. (Chap 5) Thanks and yeah, most of my writing skills involves partial anime humor. (Chap 11) I had it changed to your liking, I hope you can enjoy reading it more then I did writing ^^**

**SLASHMONSTER-eatin yo boys up: (Chap 11) Yeah it was horrible, I had it changed for the very reason it made me wanna barf then go read that one fanfic (can't remember the name) where it had a guy named Lance that looked like a faded Kevin and was Albedo's boyfriend. If Morningstar wasn't such a total dick I'd say GwenxMorningstar and nothing else. (Chap 12) O.O Please don't.**


	14. Chapter 14

"... Couldn't we do that anyway?" I asked nervously.

Kevin looked at me in shock at first, but it quickly gave way to one of his famous smirks. I began to regret saying that.

Kevin leaned down and kissed me on my neck near my ear and I let out a soft moan. "K-kevin..."

"Benji, you're gonna be SO sore tomorrow." He growled in approval as he bit the sensitive skin of my neck. A gasp escaped my lips and I bucked forward unintentionally.

"I know, I'm sure It'll be worth it." Kevin picked me up bridal style just as the hormones were kicking in. He seemed to be so happy when I was moaning and gasping in pure pleasure without him even doing anything. He practically threw me onto the bed and had my hands pinned above my head. Soon there was a click, and, the next thing I know, I'm handcuffed to the headboard of the bed.

Kevin re-latched himself to my neck and rubbed in between my legs. He reached underneath my shirt and began playing with my nipples. My sounds of pleasure grew in volume.

"So, how do you feel about having another kid now?" he whispered into my neck.

"Just fuck me. I'm sick of you stalling." I planted a kiss on his shoulder.

"Well, is that a yes?" Kevin stopped all movement and I whined loudly while attempting to bite him.

"Fine! Yes, I'll have another! Next one you want is coming out of you!" He brought out a knife from his pocket and sliced my shirt, down the front and the sleeves. He was smirking as he threw it away. He did the same to the rest of my clothes and began work on my painfully hard took me in one hand and began to pump it. I was almost screaming at the point he let go. I whimpered at the loss, but once I felt something warm and wet cover my shaft, I moaned deeply and saw that he had me in his mouth. "More, oh god, please."

I felt him let me go and licked the tip, I screamed and came onto his face. My vision turned hazy, and I was panting exactly like dog, tongue hanging out. My eyes were half lidded and I was close to passing out.

"Benji," Kevin kissed the tip of my re-hardening cock. "We're not done yet, try to stay awake."

"Mm-hm." I nodded, then noticed that he was suddenly nude. I took in a sharp breath as something pressed past the tight ring of muscle. I groaned in slight pain, "Kevin, more, d-deeper."

"You sure?" he pushed in after my nod. I groaned and he stopped.

"Go on, don't worry about me, move."

He furrowed his brow then continued, once he was all the way in, I couldn't help but try and wrap my arms around his neck, but I was quickly reminded of the cuffs. I whimpered and moved my hips, this caused him to moan in pleasure. He pulled out and slammed back in. His speed increased at an irregular pace until it turned constant.

He was a bright red as he groaned in pleasure and continued to slam into me. After what felt like an eternity, I came onto my own stomach. Kevin followed soon after with a loud groan. He collapsed on top of me but didn't pull out. He did undo the hand cuffs, then kissed me.

"... I love you Benji."

I blushed, "I love you too. You ruffian... I was serious about that statement if you want another kid."

"Mm kay."

* * *

**AN: Shortest chapter yet. I thank those who have read this far. As this is my first fanfic I appreciate those of you who have complimented me, others I also thank for taking the consideration to tell me what you thought was wrong with it.**

**The next chapter will be the last. After I have written the responses in the next chapter, I will NOT be responding! REPEAT: NOT RESPONDING TO REVIEWS AFTER THE FINAL CHAPTER IS PUT UP!**

**Now for the Review Responses.**

**Ex Mentis: Yes I realized that and took it into consideration, that's why I had it to where they were flirting beforehand and Ben was already really horny. And I have to admit that would be funny if Kenny were to ask that ^^**

**Read and Review as you please *bows***


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on Dev, we got to go before Mom and Dad catch us!" Kenny said as he pulled his older brother with him in the alleys.

"Why'd you have to talk me into this?! I don't even like Kale!" Devlin complained.

Kale was waiting for them behind a dumpster. Kale had platinum blonde-ish hair with red eyes. He was throwing a ball of mana against the ground and it would bounce back at him. He spotted the two brothers just as he had caught the ball again. Kale smirked evilly. "Why, if it isn't my dear boyfriends!" Kale wrapped his arms around both of the boys.

"I'm not your boyfriend Kale!" Devlin shrugged off the boy's arms.

"Right, because you're 'straight'. Anyway, Ken, I got the stuff you wanted to study, my parents had it in bulk for some reason." Kale took out a vial of blue-ish liquid.

"Whoa! I wonder what it is?!" Ken shouted as he took the vial. He held it up to the light, "Thanks Kale. Do you want to stay the night? You could tell your parents you just got distracted by a butterfly again."

Kale had his dad's ADHD, that usually comes in handy when he needs to lie to his parents. "No, no they see right through that now, how about I followed a puppy?"

"Was it a green eyed, shaggy brown dog?" A voice said ominously.

"Or a black-haired with grey eyes?" Another added.

The three boys turned in fear to see their Fathers, well, Kevin and Albedo anyway.

Ken shoved the vial into his pants pocket as he saw Kevin Levin standing in front of him. Kevin towered over both of his sons and Ben with inches to spare. Unlike his first future, that was changed once he joined Ben and Gwen, his hair was the same as before but the scar on his chin was missing. His lock from when he was 11 was back, and he was dressed almost the same as he was when he was 17. "Ouch, uh... Hi Dad. How's Mom doing?" Kenny stuttered.

"He's fine, you better be glad that I was the one who saw you rewire the security cameras, instead of him." Kevin crossed his arms.

"And Kale, I thought I raised you better then that!" Albedo hissed. He looked different from Ben, his hair was the same length unfortunately, but it was in a small ponytail on top of his head, and was a little bit less muscular due to the fact he had 3 kids (this issue is self explanatory). He had a white dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and trousers with a slight red tint and a white lab coat with the bottom dyed in red (Cameron thought it would look cool so he got his middle child, Mertel Ana, to help him dye it).

"Sorry Mom..." Kale said apologetically.

Kevin looked at Devlin sadly, "And you, I expect this from your brother unfortunately, but not from you Dev."

"I talked him into it! Both of them! It was my fault, I wanted to try and make up a new game for us to play, please don't blame them uncle Kevin!" Kale shouted.

"That's no excuse Kale, you know better then that!" Albedo growled as he grabbed Kale's ear. "Once I tell Cameron, you be SO dead!" Albedo dragged his son away while he was kicking and screaming.

Kevin looked to the other two boys, "You wanna end up like that?"

The two shook their heads furiously and quickly hugged their father. Kenny smirked secretly to his brother, who just scoffed.

* * *

"You two are to stay in here until Ben gets home from Gwen and Alex's." Kevin said as he closed the door to their shared room.

"Why'd I let you talk me into going?!" Devlin growled at his brother.

"Because despite what you say, you love me as your brother!" Kenny said as he pulled out the vial and put it into a slot on a device connected to the large monitor on the wall of their room. "Plus your curiosity is just as high as mine when it comes to this stuff." Ken typed in passwords for what seemed like a half hour until the screen had a file on the blue liquid on it.

"The Knoxram serum?"

* * *

**AN: And that's it thank all of you for reading!**

**When I checked my reviews there were none that I felt a MIGHTY NEED to reply to. But I thank you for your reviews regardless. I also thank those of you who may not have reviewed but still enjoyed it.**

**There is also a side story with Albedo and Cameron's story if anyone is interested.**

**THE END *bows***


End file.
